The Reveal
by Anime-Geek-Girl-32
Summary: Cross-Posted on Tumblr & AO3 I can't write summaries without giving away the whole story This fic is based off @Geek-Fashionista's sidekick!AdrienAU


I lay on my bed with my head hanging off the end, scrolling through Gabriel Agreste's latest clothing line on my phone, when I get to Adrien's photo shoot. And I find my self think about how wish I could tell him I was his girlfriend but his "girlfriend" is Ladybug and not me Marinette even though I am Ladybug.

Tikki notices the disappointed & sad look on my face "What's wrong Marinette?" she asks as she flies over to my bed.

I roll myself the right way up *Sigh * "Tikki can I …."

"No, Marinette. You can't" Tikki interrupts me before I can even finish my question.

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say" I just about yell and being ever so grateful Alya is at Nino's place.

"I know exactly what you were going to say, Marinette." she sighs and continues "You were going to ask if you could tell Adrien that you are Ladybug"

"Well why can't I? Why? Tikki. Why can't I Tell my "Boyfriend" that practically risk's his life nearly every time there's an Akuma attack?" I fire those question in quick succession at her not realising that I had stood up & with my fists clenched.

I could feel my face going red.

Tikki gives me a sad, hurt look "Marinette please calm down, you're face is real red right now" she then flies closer and hugs my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it's against the rules to tell anyone you're Ladybug"

With that I sit down and start cry with frustration "But why Tikki, … * sob * I love him & he doesn't even …* sob * know that he's looking at me … * sob * every time he comes over with Nino"

"H.. probably … * sob * just thinks I'm the weird … * sob* clumsy girl that's friend with his … * sob * bestfriend's girlfriend's friend"

Tikki starts to rub circles on my back "Oh.. Marinette"

That's when an Idea comes to me "Yes!" this startles Tikki.

"Yes to what, Marinette?" she asked a bit confused.

I clear the tears from my eyes "What if he guesses who I am? That wouldn't be against the rules?"

Tikki thinks about this for a minute "W..elll no, it's not technically against the rules"

With that I jump up & pull Tikki into a tight hug.

"Ack … Mar….ine….tte.I…ca..n't..breath" Tikki struggles to get out.

"Oh sorry, Tikki" I giggle

(A few days later)

"Stupid cat, you almost got yourself killed!" smacking him across the face.

"Ow that hurt, my lady" he says as he rubs his face.

"Well you deserved it ...Hmph" I cross my arms and turn away from him.

"Oh Bugaboo don't be like that" try's to turn me back around.

I turn back to him slightly "Hmph" but I quickly turn back away from him.

"Look * Gesture's to himself* I'm still here and I'm fine"

I turn back to him with a mixture of anger & worry on face "That's not the point, you're just a regular human that has to heal naturally and if you're seriously injured you could die" I just about start crying.

"Oh my Lady" He pulls against his chest and starts patting my head. "I don't care if I get hurt as long as you safe, that's all that matters to me"

I push myself up slightly from his chest "How can you say that? when you don't even know who I really am."

"I don't need to know who you are under the mask to know that I love you and that I want help you protect Paris" he leans down & kisses me.

I stop him "No, I want you to know who I am" my voice a little shaky.

He is confused for a few seconds before he says anything "But you've told me it's against your Kwami's rules for you to reveal who you really are"

"It is… But if you can guess who I am then I'm not breaking the rules"

"So… can I ask questions?" Adrien tries to hide his excitement

Tikki replies through our link "Yes, but only yes or no questions"

"Yes, but she say you can only ask yes or question"

"Ok, then." he sounds so excited. " Are you the same age as me?"

"Uhhh" I respond out loud "Crap I don't actually know his age you'd think I would by now." I repeat to myself over and over in my head.

"Uhh Bugaboo, you haven't said anything for like 5 minutes" he nervously says, this brings me out of my own thoughts.

"Sorry, I don't actually know how old you are" I say as rub the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Oh, why didn't you just ask?" he laughs "I'm 19, so are we the same age?"

Now knowing that I respond "Then Yes, we are the same age"

"Have we ever meet while you're not wearing the mask?" he continues questioning.

I decide to have a little fun "Hmm?" I fake pondering my answer. "Maybe we have. Maybe we haven't"

This answer seems to make him squirm a little "Aww my Lady, you said yes or no questions"

I giggle "I know what I said" I playfully poked my tongue out at him.

"Then maybe can't be an answer" he crosses his arms across his chest like a little kid does when they don't get their way and sit down on the roof we were currently occupying.

I snicker "Fine, Mr sour puss" I say as I ruffle his hair.

He looks up at me "Awww I can't stay mad at you" he then adds "Also I'm not a sour puss"

I decide to stop messing with him, I kiss him on the forehead "Yes".

He looks up a little bewildered "Yes, What?"

"Yes, we've meet when I haven't had my mask on" I tell him as I sit down in front of Him. This has him thinking for a minute or two.

When finally stops thinking he asks "Is that your natural colour?" pointing to my blackish blue pixie cut. I'm taken a back by this question "What sort of guy asks about hair colour" I ponder to myself.

"Yes, this is my natural hair colour" still thinking that it was a weird question.

"So… you're the same ages as me, we've meet when you weren't wearing your mask & that's your natural hair colour" he lists off all the info he has, I nod along with the list.

He taps his chin while mulling over all the info he has & who's beloved lady was under the mask. "I've got one more question before I guess your identity"

"Huh?" I tilt my head to the side questioningly

"When I first meet you with out the mask, did you stumble over your word & hide behind a frizzy haired girl named Ayla?"

I let out a little squeak when he says that, not being actually say anything I just nod my furiously.

That's when he says my name "Marinette?"

All I can say is "Tikki spots off" my transformation slowly slips away and I practically leap into his arms.


End file.
